Maui's Thoughts
by Lunasky99
Summary: I've always wondered what Maui was thinking while Moana faced off against Te Ká. They never show his reaction in the movie so I decided to depict what I think his thoughts would be like. This is a one shot. Enjoy! P.S. I don't know how old Moana is supposed to be but she's 18 in this.


At first I was angry. Angry that she'd throw her life away after all we'd been through. How dare she give me confidence, the will to be better than I've ever wanted to be for HER just to throw it all away!

Then I was scared. The anger melting into the paralyzing thought that, yes, she's going to die and no, there was nothing I could do to stop it. Even with me being a demigod, an almighty and powerful being, I was helpless to stop what was happening.

Suddenly, randomly and inappropriately I'd thought that even in the face of eminent death she'd looked brave. Braver than I could've ever hoped to be. Brave and beautiful. So beautiful in fact, I'd wondered why I hadn't noticed it before this moment. Of course I'd thought she'd looked pretty before but never to this astounding degree. Was it because she was about to die and I couldn't help but think the best of her in her final moments? Was it because even while walking stubbornly 'And stupidly' TOWARDS death, she stood tall? Shoulders back, chin up, determined glint in her eyes that never seems to go away, and a walk that spelled confidence? Was it perhaps, I thought, because you only realize what you have and have ever wanted when it's about to be taken away from you?

Whatever the reason, I'd thought it and couldn't help but feel proud. She is Moana of Motunui, she'd made me board her boat, sail across the sea with her, and in the end, made me decide that yes, I WAS going to restore the heart of Te Fiti. Not for any other reason than HER I'd thought selfishly. I'd honestly cared less about whether the world was ending, if man would praise me for my mighty deed. No, all I'd cared about was ensuring that SHE thought of me as GOOD, SHE would know me for my mighty deeds.

When I'd thought I'd scared her off or made her cry it had physically pained me, but I'd kept away thinking that perhaps she'd go back to her island where she'd be safe so I could handle this by myself without having to worry about her. When I'd seen her heading back to Te Fiti's island to finish the job alone I'd raced after her. If she wasn't giving up then I'd guessed I would just have to help her. When she and her boat had been flung into the water by that lava blast my heart had stopped for a moment. It hadn't started again until I'd seen her climbing the mountain.

I'd taken my attention off of her for two seconds thinking her safe. I was wrong. Wrong like so many times before. I had learned this when suddenly the sea had split into two for her, creating a path straight to Te Ka. Instead of being safe atop the mountain like I'd thought, she was at the base. She'd looked slightly nervous for a split second before the glint in her eyes had taken over. She was determined and that spelled disaster.

My heart had started hammering in my throat as soon as the sea had parted, but had lurched and, as I thought back on it, probably stopped for a second, as Te Ka screamed in rage and started clawing his way towards her through the newly made path.

For a moment my brain had thought that perhaps she was luring Te Ka into a trap. I'd felt slight relief but still worried at the thought. Bring Te Ka to the middle of the path so he can't get out and then crush him with the ocean. Simple. I was proven wrong we she had also stepped into the ocean.

All my life I had thought I was meant to be a hero to all. To live forever as the demigod that was the savior to mankind. I'd thought that was all I would ever care about, but as I stared, with agony in my heart at the sight of Te Ka ripping the ground up from the force of which he was using to propel himself towards this tiny girl, this tiny, beautiful, brave girl that I'd come to love, I realized I had tricked myself. Tricked myself into thinking I could be so lucky, yet so unlucky, as to not have to care for someone. Not have to need a friend. Not need someone to love and to be loved back. I'd tricked myself into thinking I didn't need HER.

When Te Ka had reached her, the last thing I'd seen was the look on her face. Not an ounce of fear. Not a flicker of doubt. Not an inkling of hesitation. Pure determination as Te Ka stops so suddenly that the ash constantly surrounding him gushes towards her, concealing her from my view.

I have always wondered what exactly made Te Ka stop so suddenly. Did he see the same things on her face that I did? Was he curious? Had he known? Been able to see into her heart and just known. She was not giving up without a fight.

When the ash had dispersed and I was once again able to see her I had gaped at the understanding and soft face she'd focused towards Te Ka. Te Ka himself seems to be at a fault, face curving from his previous angry snarl into a contemplative frown.

Who is this girl that holds such power in her heart that she can stop evil beings in their tracks? Who is this girl that has banished fear from her very being, replacing it with determination? Who is this girl that finds the courage to love everything?

Was this what Te Ka was thinking as his anger vanished without a trace, angry red being replaced by cool black, an openly curious look upon his face as he lowers himself to be eye to eye with her. Who is this girl? This girl that approaches him with no hesitation, touching her forehead gently to his. Does it matter, Is the better question. Does it matter, when someone understands, someone cares, someone is unafraid. I think he found that the answer was no. It didn't matter who she was. Only WHAT she was, as he let his eyes slowly fall shut in peace.

When she'd climbed down from her rock and made her way to his chest, I had finally realized what had happened. SHE had replaced the heart. SHE had figured out that Te Ka was actually Te Fiti. SHE had faced possible death to save a goddess that had tried killing us multiple times. SHE had faced the odds and survived, and she'd done it on her own.

When the hardened lava had started crumbling off of Te Fiti all I'd been able to do was stand in shock, watching as green life appeared from beneath the hard shell. Finally I'd understood why the ocean had picked her. HER out of every other mortal on this planet. This seemingly small, heart too full of love, stubborn girl. It was because she hadn't let anyone but herself define her. She didn't allow her family to snuff her determined, stubborn, adventurous side. Hadn't allowed ME to dissuade her into giving up, even when all hope was lost. Didn't let the world beat her down just to stay down, she got back up time and time again. She made her own definition, in spite of the mold everyone else tried to give her. She is Moana, nothing more, nothing less, and THAT is why the ocean had picked her.

When she'd started to make her way back to the island I was no longer paying attention to Te Fiti. I was more focused on making sure Moana was safely on land. That girl could start a fight with a rainbow in the time it took someone to blink, if she thought it was necessary. Needless to say, I'd let out a huge sigh of relief when the ocean had safely deposited her onto the now flourishing island.

I'd gasped when the ocean had deposited me next to Moana on the island in a rough, uncaring fashion but had quickly regained my composure and turned to tuck the small but not frail body standing next to me, into my chest, holding onto her like she would have disappear if I'd let go. She seemed startled at first, but made no move to break the embrace, returning my hug to the best of her abilities, perhaps knowing how close I'd been to completely breaking down and crying.

Watching her now as she guides her people to new, unexplored islands, an excited smile on her face while she teaches them how to sail, I can't help but smile. My hawk form gliding between the voyaging ships.

Yes. I understand why the ocean picked her. She is life. She is freedom. She is Moana.

Authors Note~ Hey guys! I hope you liked it. Honestly, I haven't even thought about this story in forever so when I read it again and checked the reviews I decided I needed to change some things (Mainly the ending). Some of the reviews pointed out that the ending was a bit rushed, which I agreed with so I tried to make it flow a little better with the rest of the story. I also had one comment tell me that they didn't particularly think that the romance bit at the end was necessary, which, again, I agree with, so I decided to change that up a bit as well. This story kind of has an affectionate vibe already (In my opinion) without adding the bit at the end, and I kinda wanted to keep with that mild undertone instead of making a big deal out of it (which I did in the first version). Anyways, I hope ya'll like the slightly modified version of this story better (I do), tell me what you think and happy reading! P.S. This story is 100% completed and will not have anymore chapters added to it.


End file.
